


Sweat, Saliva & Pumpkin Spice

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Halloween [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Flavored Condoms, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Riding, Smut, halloween 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: Mickey comes home to his apartment on Halloween night, only to find his boyfriend waiting for him with dinner, horror movies and some weird ass fucking condoms. 
(Original prompt: Okay I have a prompt bc of seeing a post but ian and mickey using the pumpkin spice flavored condoms lmao)





	

Mickey’s hands were slipped into the pockets of his leather jacket while he walked along the sidewalk, the sound of his shoes hitting the pavement mixing together with the one of the children laughing all around - trick or treaters. Honestly, he had never cared all that much for halloween growing up, maybe he and Mandy would order some chinese food and watch a horror movie, pretending they were celebrating - but honestly, that wasn’t all that different from any of their other nights.

 

Now, when she lived on the other side of the country - well, only a few states over actually, but a lot of the time it felt as if it was a lot further - and had been for a few years, Mickey had just about stopped completely. In fact, hadn’t it been for the massive amounts of jack ‘o lanterns on each and every porch, he wasn’t so sure he would have even remembered.

 

Then again - thanks to Ian, there was one outside of his own door as well. Because apparently despite the fact that they had only been dating for a few months and weren’t even living together, Mickey’s boyfriend still took the opportunity to do whatever the hell he wanted in his apartment. Including gutting and carving pumpkins - last thursday, coming home to a kitchen table covered in said sticky pumpkin guts hadn’t been something that Mickey had been ecstatic about. But in a way, he kind of liked it - that he and Ian had just somehow clicked and felt so comfortable. Sometimes it felt as if they had been together for years.

 

That being said, Mickey would most likely not be coming home to him today. They both had full time jobs, and Ian had mentioned something about working late or something, Mickey hadn’t really been listening - he had been half asleep, afterglow still running throughout his veins, and that wasn’t a good time to tell him anything if Ian wanted him to remember it. Something he was most likely starting to learn at this point.

 

Mickey kept his thoughts on Ian while he walked closer to the apartment, doing his best to keep the cold October air from seeping into his bones - the warmth had actually lasted quite a while this year, Mickey had only been forced to start wearing his jacket a couple of weeks ago. But now the winter was approaching with full force, even his nose probably taking on some kind of a flushed red color.

 

The closer to his apartment he got, the more porches and pumpkins he ended up passing, and he had to admit that in a way, he liked it - it made the world feel all warm somehow. He just kind of really fucking wished that he could come home to Ian instead of a cold and black apartment.

 

  
***

 

Oddly enough, the second Mickey turned the key in the lock and opened the door - his wish was granted. Just like that.

 

He frowned, walking inside and taking in the well-lit apartment; he could also hear the sound of the television, some kind of classic ass build up music playing, probably some old horror movie showing. There were sounds coming from the kitchen as well, and Mickey quickly toed his shoes off, ridding himself of the leather jacket as well, throwing it over the back of the couch while he fought his smile.

 

“Ian?” Mickey called, eyes fixed on the television screen for a short second; enough for him to realize that it was some kind of a clown movie - maybe IT, but it had been at least a decade since he had seen that movie, so he couldn’t be sure.

 

He turned to the side, just in time to see his boyfriend enter the livingroom, that large fucking smile on his face, the one that would never fail to tug at the edges of Mickey’s mouth as well - he just made him happy. Just fucking like that, without saying anything.

 

“The fuck you doing here, man? Thought you had work tonight or something” Mickey asked, looking up at Ian while the long arms wrapped around his waist, green eyes staring into his own. Though honestly, he didn’t care about the answer to the question - Mickey could smell the chinese food in the kitchen, and hear the murmur of the television - coming home to that, and Ian, felt so fucking good.

 

“Mmm, took tonight off” Ian mumbled, tugging his boyfriend even a little bit closer, eyes flickering down towards Mickey’s lips, making the smile a little bit larger. “Wanted to be with you” The thick, dark eyebrows raised, as if to say ‘Oh yeah?’ and he tugged at the thin fabric of Ian’s henley a little bit, pressing himself closer as well, licking his lips before finally giving in, kissing him.

 

Mickey thought that maybe he could hear the slight ‘hum’ in the base of Ian’s throat as he immediately responded, parting his lips, their tongues sliding surely and expertly together. Even his heart was fluttering - how the hell could he be feeling this way after only a few months? Like they fit, like two puzzle pieces or some thing cheesy analogy, it was true, and that’s how it felt, so he supposed he shouldn’t question it.

 

They pulled apart once, going in for more, Mickey tightening his hold on Ian’s shirt, tugging at it even a little bit move while he tilted his head back, letting his boyfriend press their lips together a few more times, saliva being spread out a little bit before they finally ended up pulling apart, satisfied looks on their faces, eyes still searching each other’s.

 

It was strange - in a way, they were still in their honeymoon stage, despite being so incredibly comfortable with each other - sure, they fought once in a while, but for the most part, it was as if their relationship was perfect.

 

“Plus…” Ian whispered, breath fanning Mickey’s lips. “I just randomly found pumpkin spice condoms this morning, and it felt wrong not to get some” The brunet was silent for a second, trying to process the information before snorting.

 

“That shit really exists?” Ian nodded, grinning as he dropped one more kiss to Mickey’s lips, both of them having a hard time decided whether they wanted to laugh or make out. When they pulled apart, Ian licked his lips again, their foreheads inches from leaning against each other.

 

“Wanna see you taste it” Mickey raised his eyebrows, pulling away a little bit, though Ian’s arms stayed around his waist; the blue eyes flickered in between Ian’s gaze and his lips another time before he chuckles, nodding.

 

“Yeah, alright. Let’s have some dinner before I obey to your weird ass fucking fetishes, Gallagher” He joked, smacking his chest before pulling away completely and heading out into the kitchen.

 

  
***

 

  
Whatever horror movie movie had been playing on the television when Mickey had walked into the apartment was over now, being replaced by The Nightmare Before Christmas - one that the brunet had always liked growing up; he wasn’t sure if it was because he would always watch it with Iggy and Mandy, or because he actually did like the plot - either way it felt good to see it, to hear the music they sang, and to see the familiar skeleton frame on the screen.

 

Ian and Mickey both busied themselves with whatever chinese food that the redhead had picked up before coming over, switching in between paying attention to the movie and looking down into their white containers to scrape the bottom with their chopsticks, trying to get the last of the food into their mouths.

 

Ian was sitting leaned back against the armrest, legs thrown up onto the couch, Mickey in between - it hadn’t been Mickey’s choice, his boyfriend had just forcefully tugged him down into his lap, wanting him close. Mickey had complained for about half a second before giving in, realizing that it felt really fucking good to be close, even when they were just watching a fucking movie. He had never felt like that with anybody else before, not even nearly.

 

Half an hour or so after they had first sat down, they had finished most of their food, and Ian reached forwards - Mickey being pushed with his movement - to put the white, empty container down onto the table next to them, and then they both straightened up once again, and Mickey continued eating some of what was left in his own box while leaning back against his boyfriend comfortably.

 

A part of Mickey’s mind was on the movie, and the other one was just blank, he didn’t need to think. He was just happy, at peace, at home.

 

It didn’t take many seconds, though, before he started to feel Ian’s arms wrap around his waist, his chin leaning onto his shoulder. Mickey was unable to keep from smiling at the feeling while he looked down into his food, taking another bite, pretending as if he wasn’t aware of what his boyfriend was up to. He continued to watch the television, continued to use his chopsticks to put the noodles into his mouth as Ian’s started to press kisses against the skin of his neck, beginning behind his ear.

 

Mickey’s tongue darted out, partly to lick some of the sauce off of them, but also because they were quickly growing dry at the soft kisses pressed to his skin; no matter how many times they did this, how many times they touched, it would never get old - not the way he saw it, at least.

 

Ian’s large hand slipped underneath Mickey’s shirt, just holding onto his bare waist, sending shivers down his spine as the kisses to his neck begun to grow sloppier and somewhat more wet, his tongue warming up the small areas of the pale skin, his lips sucking every once in a while, surely creating some small, pale hickeys.

 

At this point, Mickey could do nothing but close his eyes and enjoy it, his teeth capturing his own bottom lip. Fucking hell, his boyfriend was good at this shit. He wasn’t even nibbling, or sucking that hard. He was just kissing his neck passionately, and it made a lump begin to grow inside of Mickey’s throat - the good kind.

 

The pads of his fingertips rubbed against the skin of his waist while the kisses grew even hotter, and Mickey dug his teeth further into his bottom lip, lifting his free hand up to the back of Ian’s neck, keeping his face in his own, feeling the soft, red strands of hair against his palm.

 

Soon, Mickey couldn’t take much more, and he reached over to the table, placing the small, white container onto the table so that he could turn around, straddling his boyfriend’s lap as their lips immediately came together, arms wrapped around each other’s bodies while Mickey shoved his tongue down Ian’s throat, both pairs of eyes closed, hands wandering over their clothes bodies, Ian grabbing his boyfriend’s ass roughly, making a groan well up in the base of his throat while he pressed the slightly smaller body against his own, their denim covered cocks begging for some kind of friction.

 

“Fucking want to to suck my cock” Ian breathed into Mickey’s mouth in between kisses, and Mickey sighed, tugging at the red hair while he deepened the kiss, nodding, his hand slipping in underneath his boyfriend’s shirt, the abs clear against his palm, only turning him on even more. Ian’s grip on his ass tightened, tugging him even closer as they continued to make out intensely, one of his hands slipping further down Mickey’s thigh, grabbing onto it as he did his best to get even more of his boyfriend’s lips, craving that feeling.

 

That hot, desperate feeling that he got whenever they were even just in the same room together, fuck, Mickey was amazing in so many ways, Ian didn’t even know how to begin explaining how strong his feelings were, how his touch made him feel, and maybe it was best that way. Maybe whatever they had was just an unexplainable kind of magic.

 

Ian broke the kiss, both of his hands cupping either side of Mickey’s neck softly instead, as he pressed his mouth to an already developing hickey, sucking quite violently this time, dragging a groan out from in between his lips, the blue eyes falling closed, a hand landing on the back of Ian’s neck, holding him close.

 

“The fuck - “ Mickey sighed, the sentence breaking when Ian scratched his teeth along the area of skin. “The fuck are those condoms you were yapping about?” Ian chuckled, Mickey able to feel the vibrations, his tongue darting out to wet his own lips again, though they were already covered in a mix of both of their saliva.

 

Ian wrapped an arm back around his waist as he kept his face in his neck, leaning a little bit to the side to reach for his own jacket that was hanging over the back of the couch, fumbling for a short while before finding one - the fucking wrapper was even orange, people were crazy. Mickey let a chuckle slip out of his mouth, feeling the grin of Ian’s lips against his neck as he quickly stole the rubber from his hand, tugging at the red hair to bring his boyfriend up again, their lips crashing together in one last, searing kiss before Mickey placed another one to Ian’s neck, sliding down onto the floor in between his legs.

 

Ian sighed, licking his lips while he looked down, spreading his legs, watching Mickey meet his eyes from the floor. Fucking hell; seeing this beautiful man on the floor for Ian would most likely never cease to amaze him, honestly. He had the best and the most beautiful boyfriend in the world, and nobody would ever be able to convince him otherwise.

 

Mickey kept the condom in between his index and middle finger while he slid his open palms up Ian’s thighs, teasing him as the eye contact kept; Ian’s bulge only continued to grow the longer he watched Mickey, and he hadn’t even actually touched him yet, fuck.

 

Ian licked his lips yet again, their eyes connected, Mickey mirroring the action right before he started to fumble with the zipper of his boyfriend’s jeans, soon getting it open, pushing a little bit at the insides of his thighs, trying to get him to spread his legs even a little bit more. Ian did so, sliding further down the couch, his shoulder blades resting against the back of the couch as he looked down, mouth quickly drying out at how fucking hot Mickey looked.

 

Mickey pulled Ian’s jeans down just enough, and then he dipped his head, pressing his face against his cotton covered bulge, his mouth open, eyes blinking up at Ian. Ian breathed quite heavily already, feeling the warmth of his boyfriend’s tongue through the thin fabric, his teeth grasping at the inside of his bottom lip. Mickey’s lips wrapped around the base of his cock, tongue moving in circles, causing Ian to have to fight a strong moan.

 

Soon, Mickey pulled away, smirking at he tugged Ian’s boxers out of the way as well, his boyfriend sighing as the pressure disappeared, the sensitive tip of his cock already begging to be touched. Mickey continued to look up at Ian as he straightened his own hand out, licking his palm once before wrapping it tightly around the large cock, starting to stroke it expertly, the pace perfect.

 

“Jesus christ, Mick” Ian sighed, frowning as he closed his eyes, unable to keep them open while he leaned his head back, his hips lifting up off of the couch a little bit, his boyfriend’s touch complete fucking magic, his body feeling as if he was becoming a thousand fucking degrees hotter.

 

Mickey continued stroking him up and down, making sure not to go too fast, making sure that he was still teasing him, still leaving him wanting more. He licked his lips, looking down at the beautiful pink head, and the small, tiny droplets of precome that were starting to form, making its way down towards Mickey’s hand.

 

Ian’s breathing grew heavier, and Mickey opened his mouth, ready to finally get to work, but that’s when he remembered the condom, and he let go of Ian’s cock, picking it up.

 

It was rare that they ever used condoms when it came to blowjobs - even though they probably should - but this whole flavored bullshit seemed so ridiculous that Mickey was actually a little bit curious, it wasn’t anything he had ever done before.

 

Ian opened his eyes, lifting his head a little bit to look down, watching Mickey tear the condom open with his teeth, spitting a small part of the wrapper to the side before picking the rubber out, placing it onto the tip of his cock, carefully rolling it down. Ian sighed again when Mickey wrapped his hand back around the length, giving him a few good tugs, the touch making his head spin.

 

Ian leaned forwards a little bit, just enough so that he could reach back and take his own shirt off, throwing it to the side; Mickey looked up at the movement, one of them smirking, the other grinning. Ian dug his teeth into his bottom lip once again, his fingers resting at the base of his own cock.

 

“Go on” He said, voice rough as he gently smacked his boyfriend’s lips with his begging cock. “Taste it” Mickey grinned up into the green eyes for a moment longer before he obeyed, wrapping his pink lips around Ian’s cock, swallowing down nearly half of it all at once, the familiar weight hitting his tongue while the eye contact stayed, never once wavering.

 

Mickey blinked once, hollowing his cheeks slightly, creating more suction as he slowly pulled off once again, his boyfriend’s cock leaving his mouth with a loud ‘plop’, as if he was sucking on a lollipop. Ian licked his lips, eyes dark with want.

 

“Taste good?” He asked, voice darker than usual, more rough. Mickey hummed, opening his mouth once again, Ian steering his cock back in between his lips.

 

Although it was possible that Mickey could taste a slight tinge of pumpkin, it wasn’t overwhelming at all, something he was happy about because he couldn’t stand that shit. Either way, it didn’t take very long before he was full on bobbing his head up and down Ian’s cock, his cheeks slightly hollowed once again, his tongue every once in a while rubbing over the tip.

 

He found himself missing that slight salty taste of the precome that he would normally get when he was blowing Ian, but the more he sucked, the more he found that he didn’t mind the slight taste of the pumpkin so much after all - it was kind of… weird. To have such a normal flavor on his tongue in a situation where he was used to sweat and come.

 

Ian’s hand was wrapped up in the strands of dark hair, tugging slightly, though Mickey had just gotten a haircut a couple of weeks ago, so he couldn’t do it as much as he usually would. He also put some pressure as the back of his head, pushing him down at the exact right time, guiding him up and down his cock, the blue eyes looking straight into his own, the perfect fucking pink lips stretched around the length; hell, he looked amazing.

 

Some of Mickey’s saliva collected around his mouth, and he pulled off, looking down to Ian’s cock for a moment as he wrapped his hand around it again, stroking him a few more times, spreading it around before he went back in, sucking even harder than before, deep throating on almost every third bob of his head, causing Ian to dig his teeth deeper into his bottom lip, his eyebrows furrowing while he struggled to keep his eyes open.

 

Mickey’s right hand rested around the base, covering some of Ian’s own fingers while he continued to suck his cock, too focused on the task at hand to keep the eye contact going anymore; he just hollowed his cheeks, sucking as hard as he possibly could, moving his head up and down at a somewhat fast pace, Ian’s hips bucking up off of the couch no matter how much he tried to keep them still.

 

Then Mickey slowly brought his right hand up his boyfriend’s body, his nails lightly scratching his nipple before tugging at it.

 

“Stop, stop, stop” Ian’s hand immediately tightened around the strands of dark hair, tugging him off of his cock, Mickey licking his lips as their eyes connected, Ian trying to get his breathing to calm down. “I’m gonna come if you keep doing that, need to fuck you” He spoke, words breathy.

 

Mickey hummed, pressing a kiss to the inside of Ian’s thigh before hooking his fingers into his jeans, tugging them down the rest of the way, and then standing up, unzipping his own, pushing them down onto the floor along with his boxers, leaving his swollen cock completely exposed for Ian to stare at. Then he reached behind himself, tugging his shirt over his head, stretching his upper body a little bit extra, doing it all somewhat more slowly that he technically had to, just to put on a slight show; one that caused Ian to lick his lips, his cock growing even harder at the night of his completely naked boyfriend standing in front of him.

 

“You’re so fucking hot, Mick. Come here” Ian sighed, reaching his arms forwards, his hands curling around either side of Mickey’s waist, tugging him onto the couch to straddle his lap once again, the flesh of their bare torsos resting against each other when their lips crashed together, Ian’s tongue immediately being shoved deep down into Mickey’s throat.

 

Mickey sighed into it, wrapping his arms back around his neck, his fingers combing through the red strands of hair, the slight taste of pumpkin very soon washed away by the one of Ian. The large, pale hands held onto Mickey’s waist for another minute as they made out violently, then he slid them down to his ass, grabbing at his cheeks, kneading them harshly, causing Mickey to moan into his mouth, Ian swallowing the sound.

 

“Fucking hell, man” Mickey sighed in between kisses. “Fuck me” Ian grinned, the makeout session continued as one of his hands left Mickey’s ass in favor of reaching for his jacket once again, fumbling around for the small tube of lube that he had put into the same pocket; of course there was a large one in the bedroom, but Ian often carried a smaller one with him, just because they both happened to know they were a couple that tended to get horny in random places.

 

Mickey got lost in kissing Ian for a few more seconds, so he didn’t register Ian getting the lube at all until he finally felt a slicked up finger start to rub against his hole; he moaned quietly, the kiss deepening while Ian added some pressure, slowly entering.

 

Mickey sighed once again, relived to have something inside of him again after a day or two of going without it at this point; he tugged some more at his boyfriends hair, grinding down, pressing against Ian’s finger until he was knuckle deep, at which point he waited for a second before pulling it out again, and pushing back in, slowly fucking Mickey, starting to stretch him, make him ready to take his cock.

 

Ian’s teeth scratched against Mickey’s bottom lip, the kiss growing even a little bit hotter as he rubbed the pad of his finger against his boyfriend’s inner walls, his body seeming to spasm for a short second before relaxing again; Ian slowly adding another finger, scissoring them to stretch Mickey a little bit faster, both of them desperate to actually get to fucking.

 

Mickey continued to sigh against Ian’s tongue, loving the feeling of his fingers inside of him while he kissed him passionately, their saliva mixing, and being spread out all over their lips and chins, both of their cocks quickly growing harder and harder until finally Ian pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend’s ass, lazily wiping them off on the shirt that laid discarded next to them.

 

The kiss broke as Ian quickly rolled the condom off of his cock, changing it out for another one just for the hell of it; he probably didn’t need to, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Mickey got a hold of the lube, squeezing some out into his open hand before throwing it to the side once again, wrapping a strong hand back around Ian’s cock, stroking him as their lips hovered inches away from each other’s, breaths fanning in between them both.

 

Then they both grinned for a short second before Mickey placed his hand back onto the back of Ian’s head, resuming the kiss, feeling his boyfriend’s large hands wrap around his thighs, tugging him even a little bit closed; their tongues tangled together and Ian pressed the tip of his cock to Mickey’s tight hole, waiting a beat before he begun to press inside, the makeout session pausing momentarily as Mickey sank down, feeling himself being stretched open even further, his body accepting Ian’s cock.

 

“Fu-ck” Mickey hiccuped once he was fully seated, and Ian grinned, sucking his bottom lip back into his mouth, kissing him needfully, fingertips digging into his thighs. They were still for a short minute, just kissing, getting used to the feeling of being connected like this again.

 

Then Mickey tugged a little bit more at Ian’s hair, their tongues resting against each other when he lifted himself, feeling Ian’s cock being pulled out of his body until only the tip was still inside of him; then he sank back down, both of them groaning loudly at the familiar feeling.

 

The low sound of the television was soon overpowered by their fucking as they started to build up a pace, their flesh slapping together, their kissing sounding wet and desperate, neither of them able to help themselves from groaning or moaning; it felt too fucking good to be like this.

 

“You feel so fucking good, Mick, babe, jesus christ” Ian mumbled in between kisses, Mickey groaning at the beautiful words, continuing to ride his boyfriend on that couch, feeling his perfect fucking cock move in and out of his ass, stretching him open.

 

Soon, he had let go of the red hair, instead grabbing the back of the couch for more leverage, digging his short nails into the fabric, the kiss breaking when he leaned his head backwards, neck stretched out and eyes closed, his body bouncing in Ian’s lap, the sound of their skin and the lube moving in between them growing even louder as Ian tightened his hold on his boyfriend’s thighs, helping him, the thrusts becoming not only faster, but harder.

 

“Just like that, babe. Fucking look at you” Ian couldn’t help but murmur, leaning forwards to attach his lips to the collarbone that was poking out slightly out of Mickey’s body, his hot tongue moving over his skin as his boyfriend continued to ride him violently, more and more moans starting to escape out through his mouth.

 

Ian pulled his head away again, looking at Mickey, completely mesmerised by the sight of his body riding him, the pale skin in the dim light of the apartment. He tightened his hold a little bit more on the thick, beautiful thighs, trying to lift him up some more, attempting to gain more control, but he soon found that that wasn’t all that possible in this position.

 

“Stop, stop, stop” Ian was soon forced to sigh again. “Wait, babe. Stop” It took a few seconds for the words to push through the pure sex inside of Mickey’s brain before it actually reached his consciousness, but when it did, he furrowed his eyebrows, waking up a little bit and slowing his movements down, their eyes connecting.

 

“What the fuck, man?” Mickey asked, out of breath when he was sitting still, Ian’s cock still deep in his ass.

 

“Bed” Ian managed to sigh, licking his lips. “Wanna fuck the shit out of you, come on” Mickey hummed in agreement, dropping a deep and wet kiss to his lips right before he felt the hold around his thighs tighten even more; without him even being able to react, Ian had stood up, lifting him with him.

 

Mickey immediately wrapped all four of his limbs tightly around his boyfriend’s body, helping him as much as he could, their lips staying resting against each other as Ian walked the few steps across the livingroom and into the dark bedroom, quickly finding the bed and falling down onto it, Mickey’s bare back laying against the covers as Ian climbed on top of him, pressing a few deep kisses to his lips, and then one to his neck before straightening up once again.

 

Mickey licked his lips, body already close to exhaustion, thighs starting to burn as he spread his legs, inviting Ian to continue fucking him. Ian swallowed, mouth dry as he stayed sitting on his knees, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s thighs, spreading his legs even further so that he could press his cock back into him, eyes falling closed at the warm feeling, Mickey’s back curving, his teeth grasping his bottom lip.

 

Ian wasted no time going back to thrusting his hips, his cock entering Mickey over and over again at a fast pace, his legs soon wrapping around his waist, keeping him close. Groan after groan welled up in both of their throats, Ian fucking him harder and harder with every single time, picking up the pace as much as he could, desperate for that immense release that they both knew was coming.

 

Ian’s fingertips dug into Mickey’s thighs as he fucked him, the bed banging against the wall behind Mickey’s head, his fists grabbing onto the sheets next to him, eyebrows furrowing even more, his moans growing louder the harder his boyfriend fucked him.

 

“Fuck - fuck, right fucking there” Mickey suddenly cursed through a moan when Ian managed to find that one special spot inside of him, and Ian licked his lips, doing his absolute best to go at the same angle again, wanting to make him feel as good as he possibly could. “So fucking close” Mickey groaned then, and Ian cried out in response, speeding up even a little bit more.

 

“Fuck” Ian sighed, voice rough, letting go of one of Mickey’s legs in favor of wrapping his hand around his cock instead, giving him a few strokes, rubbing his thumb over the slit, causing him to grow even crazier, his entire body bucking back and forth.

 

Then they were finally there; bodies throbbing, hands grabbing flesh, loud cries and howls falling from their lips, eyesights whitening for short moments, veins throbbing, all of it. Ian spilled into the condom, feeling Mickey’s warm come cover his chest and hand, along with probably his own body.

 

Finally, Ian collapsed on top of his boyfriend, his long arms immediately wrapping around his body, Mickey doing the same, the two of them holding each other close as they struggled to come down from it, their hearts still banging against their ribcages.

 

Shortly, Ian at least managed to gather up enough energy to roll to the side and take the condom off, throwing it to the side before pulling Mickey close once again, the dark hair tickling his chin, his breath fanning his collarbone.

 

“Man, that was fucking good” He soon heard the rough voice, and Ian chuckled, looking down, their eyes connecting through the slight darkness.

 

“Yeah, we’re making that a halloween tradition, right?” Mickey snorted at the question, nodding before pressing a deep kiss to Ian’s sweaty lips.

 

“Deal, but man, next year you’re sucking my cock”

 

“Deal” Ian grinned, and it didn’t take many minutes before they were onto round two.


End file.
